1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to paperboard shipping containers, and more particularly to a shipping container having an integral partition member.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the United States Patent and Trademark Office revealed the following prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,740,550; 1,962,920; 2,023,578; 2,078,906; 2,648,481; 2,648,483; 2,697,544; 2,888,185; 3,115,290; 3,145,903; 3,157,344; 3,825,174, 3,977,592; 4,185,766; 1,943,074, 2,364,829; 2,454,029; 2,502,384; 2,663,491; 2,965,277; 3,107,041; 3,133,633; 3,318,507; 3,556,385; 4,143,768.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed a shipping container formed from a one-piece blank of paperboard which includes an integral partition member containing a plurality of partition elements certain of which are joined to closure flaps by webs formed from material cut from the closure flaps.